


Permafrost

by DarkPhoenix27



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Constellations, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Epic Battles, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Grief/Mourning, Horror, Love Confessions, Male Homosexuality, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, TMNT, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenix27/pseuds/DarkPhoenix27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April receives distressing information about what the Foot Clan have planned next involving some new recruits which dawn from an era aeons ago. Barely getting time to hang up their weapons the brothers prepare to fight back the new threat and learn a valuable lesson in the art of deception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Insufficient Data

The air held an icy crisp chill to it, the kind that would make one’s skin tingle and sting. The streets were blanketed with fresh fallen snow and the dark grey skies held the promise of more pending snow storms. The usually busy city was silent giving it a sense of serenity. Snowmen were at every street corner lovingly made by the cold wet hands of children putting their free time in the holidays to creative use. Each snowman bore their own unique style and with it a personality so it seemed.

It was around 10pm on Christmas Day the busy people of New York spent time with their families enjoying the celebrations. Talk of Krang’s attack on the city last month was still a hot topic amongst the citizens but today the people forgot about the threat that tried to conquer them, with time Krang would become a distant memory to the city.

The turtle brothers took the opportunity to enjoy the snow whilst the streets were quiet allowing them to wander around without drawing any attention to themselves.  
Their shells proved to act as fantastic sleds when it came to sliding down the snow covered streets, each of them roaring with laugher watching one another's comical drifts down the length of the streets picking up such speed that would rival any olympic toboggan.

Despite the fact that Raph turned it into a race against Leo to reach the bottom before him the pair got along well this evening, the fact Leo beat Raph didn't seem to phase the red clad brother much he was in a good mood and gave Leo the congratulations he deserved.

For now the brothers were oblivious to the fact they were being watched, stood on the roof of a three story warehouse their excitement was studied closely by watchful eyes. A pair of cloaked figures stood motionless, their hoods enveloped them in darkness causing them to become almost invisible against the night sky to the untrained eye. Their hot breath billowed from their mouths as clouds of vapour like smoke dissipating in the icy bite of the air.

A chill crawled it's way up Leo's body freezing him to the core, anxiety flowed through his veins the bitterness sinking it's icy fangs into his spine. He could feel a gaze upon him and his brothers, turning around he searched for where the culprits could be. His brothers were blind to his distress for the moment distracted not realising Leo had picked up on a possible threat. 

“Donnie.” Leo called out trying to keep his voice low giving the impression that he hadn't noticed the pair. “Donnie!!” Leo called again this time his voice rose slightly higher gaining his brother’s attention who had otherwise been preoccupied by researching the documented crystalline structure of snowflakes. The purple clad turtle carefully tipped the sample he'd collected into a test tube placing it into a small chiller in a pocket on the side of his tech pack for analysis once he got back to the lab before shifting his gaze to Leo. 

“It's always around this time of year I get my passion for meteorology back, I really need to focus on it more throughout the year, I guess I could make it my New Years resolution.” Donnie trailed off forgetting to ask what it was Leo wanted.

 

“Donnie!” Leo hissed trying desperately not to loose his temper.

"Huh?" Donnie glanced back to Leo seeing his intense gaze he knew something was off and this time gave his brother his full attention. “Leo, what's going on?” He asked concerned.

“The warehouse to your right, three stories high. There's something there, do you think you'd be able to see who, or what it is?” Leo glanced at Raph and Mikey feeling a sense of relief they were still distracted and enjoying themselves, hopefully it gave off a vibe of normality to whoever was watching them, leading them to think they hadn't been seen for now. 

Donnie's glaze rose to the roof top seeing the dark figures he placed his analysis goggles over his glasses attempting to analyse any information he could as well as hone in on the pair and get a better image all whilst attempting to be as nonchalant as possible. Turning his gaze here and there every so often so it didn't seem as though he were looking at them directly. His scanners revealed something that he couldn't believe he fell silent for a moment which only roused Leo to badger Donnie.

“Give me answers, Donnie!” Leo insisted growing more agitated now that Raph and Mikey had noticed something was off and joined the pair.

“It’s not often this happens,” Donnie replied adjusting the course and fine focus on the lens of his goggles zooming in further again attempting to get a visual on their faces. “ My scanners can't pick up any information on them.” Donnie tried various input methods into his tech gear but the same message still flashed before his eyes underneath his goggles- No specific data available.  
Attempting one last input method lead Donnie to a eureka moment, well almost. His tech couldn't give him the answers to what it was they were looking at specifically but it could give him the closest possible match. “Scanners indicate that they're, mammalian and...... are.... related to the distant genus of Felis Catus. They must be mutants, the work of Shredder maybe when Stockman mutated Bebop and Rocksteady. Hold on..... Scanners indicate they were animals originally…… Which would mean it's a pretty high possibility that they were mutated with the same mutagen that mutated us, if not then something very similar.” Donnie placed his goggles back onto his forehead turning his attention back to his brothers. “Guys you know what this means, right?” 

 

“It means we ain't the only mutant freaks in this city.” Raph spoke his deep voice gruffer than normal taking an instant dislike to the strangers. “How do we know then they ain't here to cause trouble, what if they're Shredder’s soldiers, ya haven't forgotten what Bebop and Rocksteady tried to do?" A scowl marred itself across Raph's face questioning his younger genius brother. 

"Well more elegant thought would be that we're not alone, Raph, they're not freaks and neither are we. Besides we have no idea what their motives are, they may not necessarily be hostile." Donnie chimed giving his older brother a reassuring smile.

"There's only one way to find out brah,” Mikey took a step forward his gaze set on the roof top he chuckled spinning on his heels to look at his brothers “let's go say hi!” Before any of his brothers had a chance to disagree and convince Mikey how much of a terrible idea it was he had already skilfully backflipped away from them and was now en route up the side of the building. Mikey’s well practiced skills allowed him to effortlessly climb the building seeming to instinctively know where to place his hands and feet using the bricks and window ledges as leverage. Begrudgingly his brothers quickly followed scaling the building after him was their only way of having his back if his impulsive plan went pear shaped and the strangers attacked. 

 

However whoever these strangers were was going to remain a mystery to the turtles for a little while longer for it seemed as through they weren't in the talking mood. Once the brothers reached the top they were met by no one, as suddenly as the figures had appeared they disappeared like phantoms leaving no trace or clues behind. 

The howl of the wind that swept up vortexes of snow around the bemused brothers held not only a raw bitter chill but the angst of something sinister that lurked waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"I told ya they were up to no good. Why run if they've got nothing to hide?" Raph barked shooting his gaze across to Donnie causing the purple clad turtle to recoil away slightly holding his hands up in defence. 

"Okay, maybe you were right," Don let out a silent soft sigh. "Point taken."


	2. What's In A Name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this character and after reading it I'm so glad I made the decision to rewrite it, something about Donnie cosplaying just really makes me giggle.

Working for Channel 6 News had it’s perks for sure. Working during the holidays wasn't one of them. April had hoped to take some time off and spend it with Casey although she was moving up the promotional ladder she was still relatively low in the pecking order when it came to the “Big Wigs” of Channel 6 News. All the holidays had been booked off months in advance before April had barely got a look in to see what was up for grabs. Still she couldn't complain too much she was off for Christmas Day and had spent most of it with Casey and his grandparents, not having much family left herself, April appreciated their warm welcome and felt happy they already considered her part of the family. 

Having overdone it a little on the drinks last night, April tried to soothe the dull ache by massaging her temples with her fingers before pressing her forehead into her palm letting out a little groan of regret. She told herself last night not to drink, but it was Christmas and what was one glass of wine with Christmas Dinner. Sure it turned into one bottle and then another. Hindsight was a wonderful thing. 

Glad her shift had finally finished April gulped down two aspirin, some water and grabbed the gift laden bag she'd stashed under her desk before leaving her work station and heading out the office. Looking over her shoulder checking the coast was clear whilst heading down the street she made a turn into an alleyway pulled out her phone and made a call.

“Hey, April. Happy Holidays,” Donnie's familiar voice made April smile, she'd not seen her friends for the past few days work and last minute Christmas Shopping had kept her occupied.

“Happy Holidays, Donnie! I'm round the back think you could let me in?” She asked a wide smile began to spread across her face, placing the gift bag down on the floor behind her trying her best to hide it from view she wanted to surprise her friends. 

“Sure, I’ll be right…..” Donnie was cut off mid sentence his voice becoming an inaudible crackle.

“April, hey!” Mikey spoke his voice deep and husky trying his best to sound seductive in the hope of impressing her. “I've got some mistletoe here with your name on it girl. What do you think about that, huh?” 

April erupted into laughter unable to hold back. “Mikey, we've been through this. You know I'm dating Casey,” she said pressing lips together swallowed another giggle.

“Ah, well there goes my Christmas wish. Some girls just can't handle 50 Shades Of Turtle,” Mikey chimed into April’s ear his usual Californian slang replaced his feeble attempt to win her over. A deep sigh rushed through April’s ear followed by an apology from Donnie, his brother never ceased to amaze him as to how tenacious he could be when it came to women, April especially. 

“I’ll be right there, April,” Donnie finished hanging up before she had chance to answer back.

April wasn't left waiting long, after about a minute or so the manhole which she loomed over began to shift and twist. The cast iron lid was lifted with ease and pushed along the concrete ground causing the gravel at April's feet to rattle and bounce. The iron growled scoring across the ground and from the shadows beneath her feet a warm smile appeared brightening the darkness around him. Pushing his glasses up his nose Donnie rose from the depths of the sewer labyrinth and pulled April into a gentle hug taking care not to squeeze her delicate frame too hard. Donnie may have been the lankiest of his brothers but it by no means meant he wasn't capable of inflicting injury on anyone whether it be an enemy or an overzealous hug. 

“Happy Christmas, April. Did you have a good day yesterday?” Donnie asked with a smile when the small woman wrapped her slender arms around the turtle as far as she could giggling when they barely reached half way round his carapace. 

“It was good, thanks Donnie. I ugh, got to meet the rest of the Jones family, Casey’s grandparents,” April added cringing ever so slightly it could have easily been overlooked, Donnie’s eyes squinted behind his lens letting his toned arms release her from his hug. “Oh…. Did it not go as you’d hoped ?” He asked studying her face for any more clues that may elicit an answer from her subtle recoil on the question. 

April shrugged her shoulders cleared her throat and shook off the uncomfortable feeling, her hesitation in answering his inquisition was by no means reflected upon Casey. “ No, it's not that,” April finally answered hopefully reconciling any doubt that may have fallen upon Donnie from her reaction to his question. “His grandparents are really sweet, but they have no idea when to call it quits when it comes to dragging up the past; especially on the holidays. When it comes to family tragedy, Casey and I aren't that dissimilar. He hadn't got round to telling me yet and I hadn't mentioned anything about my family either. I’d been waiting for the right time to bring it up and it turns out so was he. You can imagine how pissed he was when they brought up the fact that his family died tragically when he was a kid, how much they missed their son,” April sighed the cold chill that wrapped itself around her wasn't from the winter wind but from the memory of her own fathers passing. “It just made things really awkward, you know, I don’t want to think about that during the holidays.” She added puffing up her cheeks and exhaling slowly letting go of the tormenting feeling that tugged at her heart.

"Gee, April, I'm sorry to hear that. I can imagine Casey would have been pretty displeased over it all especially if he wanted to tell you himself. But it seems like they mean well, and they wouldn't open up to you like that unless they really liked you, right?" Donnie inquired a warm smile ghosted his lips when he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“Yeah, I know. you're right," April grinned up at her towering friend patting his hand with hers. "So, yeah enough doom and gloom!” April said tartly tucking a stray hair behind her ear. “How was your Christmas?” April watched as the turtle made his descent back down into the sewer tunnel with one single lithe leap. Sitting herself down onto the floor her legs dangling in the uncovered manhole attempting to slide herself down inside careful shuffling her hips across the floor sure she didn't fall. April wrapped her arms tightly around the gift bag protecting the precious festive cargo it held from falling out. Her attempts to make her descent seemed somewhat awkward compared to that of her more dexterous experienced friend. 

The chivalrous gentleman couldn't help but chuckle at her feeble attempt and quickly came to her aid reaching up he placed his hands on either side of her hips and carefully lifted her down setting her gently onto her feet.  
Donnie beamed a smile at April finally answering her question when he turned on his heels and began to walk down the length of the tunnels that lead to the lair. “It was actually pretty nice, we had a lot of fun, especially Raph and Leo. The holiday spirits must have kept them on good terms with one another because neither of them fought even when Leo beat Raph at Mortal Kombat, he took it like a champ. Thanks for the Christmas groceries by the way, the meal was amazing and there's plenty of leftovers if you want to join us for dinner. Who would have guessed that when he put his mind to it, Mikey is actually a great cook?!”  
Donnie smirked looking over his shoulder to see a skeptical April trailing behind him. 

“Mikey…Really? Are we talking about the same Mikey here?” April scoffed unable to disguise her doubtful tone.

“Yeah, really!” Donnie replied with bubbling enthusiasm. “Hey we were as shocked as you. Leo had us at the ready with fire extinguishers the whole time he was in the kitchen and I was convinced we were going to wind up with Norovirus. We were really proud our little brother pulled it off, just don't knock it until you try it; you know Mikey’ll only bug you until you do anyway,” Donnie glanced back at April winking before his nasally laughter lead him to snort.

A soft smile spread across April’s face and she allowed her doubt to subside regarding the turtle’s culinary abilities. “Okay fine! But if I end up with this… Norovirus I'm blaming you, Donnie!” She teased quickening her pace to match Donatello’s wide strides. 

“Hey come on, not cool. Don't blame me. Although food poisoning symptoms can arise within a few hours to several weeks, judging how Mikey cooked the meal the chances of any of us contracting such a virus are less than 5%,” Donnie replied with a nonchalant shrug before pushing his glasses back up his nose. 

April’s cheeks puffed out her breaths becoming more ragged finding it difficult to keep pace with the turtle, the string handles from the gift bag cut into her palms. The longer she carried the bag the more aware she became of how heavy the contents were becoming. 

The purple brother didn't need any other cue that April was struggling to keep pace whilst carrying the gifts. Donnie came to an abrupt halt suddenly causing April to stumble on her feet so she didn't face plant his plastron when he turned to face her extending his hand offering to take the load from her. 

Shaking off the near embarrassing encounter, April smiled gratefully handing the gift bag to Donnie with the use of both hands, it came as no surprise to her when he took it that he was able to carry it with just one of his three fingers in his right hand.

“So, what's in the bag?” Donnie asked nonchalant shrugging to add more effect in the hope of hiding his excitement that bubbled within him. His years of acquired disincline fought the urge to take out his gift there and then and rip it out from it’s festive wrapping to find out what surprise it hid.

“That's the great thing about surprises, Donnie, you'll find out soon,” April answered with playful sarcasm “you're going to love it though!”

April's vagueness only riled Donnie more, the knots bunching up in his stomach grew tighter the thrill of finding out was almost too much; he quickened his pace to no more than a brisk walk for him but it became a jog for April.

Hot behind Donnie's heels, April's laughter was joined by his. His gleeful snorts only made her laugh even more forcing her to slow her pace and catch back the breaths which were stolen from her.

After a few more moments of twists and turns through the maze like network of tunnels the pair came to the opening of the lair. Once again Donnie jumped down first through the entrance that lead to the dojo placing the gift bag on the floor he outstretched his arms and caught April when she jumped down placing her down gently once more. 

The three brothers hadn't noticed they'd arrived. Raph and Leo were engrossed in Mortal Kombat again. The curse words which Raph spat whilst trying to shove Leo off the couch indicated his good will spirits that had previously accepted defeat had been boxed up until next year. From across the room Mikey sporting a santa hat cheered on both his brothers quick to pick sides to whoever seemed to be getting the upper hand.

“Punch him, Leo!”

“Kick him, Raph….. Stab him! Quick!”

“Right in the face! Tough break, Raph, bra. Tough break.”

Mikey’s fickle cheers only irked Raph more shaking him up like a bottle of champagne his temper was ready to blow like a cork. 

“Come on, Raph it’s just a game,” Leo said with a grin trying his best not to gloat “ya wanna go again?”

“No!” Raph snorted tossing the controller onto the floor the hulking turtle rose from the couch turning to leave presumably to the gym where he could release his pent up vexation with some bench presses. 

“April!” The scowl that marred Raph’s face quickly disappeared and in it’s place a genuine happy smile made his scared lips curl up. He would be the last to admit it but he’d missed April, he enjoyed having her around and the fact that she brought gifts only made his smile grow with tantalising anticipation. 

Both Leo and Mikey turned in tandem to settle their eyes on their friend. Mikey being the first of the three to rush over with enthusiasm pulling her into a crippling hug that drew the air out from her lungs like a vacuum.

“Mikey, come on put her down.” Donnie’s voice was soft and tentative seeing the silent pleas that April shot him whilst she patted Mikey's shoulders with her palms and attempted to free herself from his vice like loving embrace. 

“Mikey!” The authoritative voice instantly captured all attention in the room. “Remember what we said about personal space?” Leo stood up walking around the couch to lean against the back of it folding his solid muscular arms across his plastron. 

Mikey let out a crestfallen sigh and released April from his bear hug smoothing out her crumpled clothes whilst she sucked in much needed air. “Sorry Angel Cakes,” Mikey looked over to his elder brother giving him an apologetic shrug of his shoulders before giving April his full undivided attention once more. “I've not seen you in days, Mikey needs some love from his favourite chick,” he said shamelessly oblivious to the discontented huffs and puffs emitted by his three siblings at his determined efforts to flirt with her. 

April had become accustomed to Mikey's flirtatious ways now, it was ritual almost. A theatrical play in which Mikey would have the part of the Casanova and April the one woman who was immune to his devilish charm. 

“Mikey, as much as it pains me to say this, I've only got enough love for one guy,” April slipped Mikey a fake apologetic pout before a grin caused her nose to wrinkle. 

“No fair,” The orange clad turtle said pouting back his expression a little more serious and real than April's, “I saw you first! I should have got dibs, is it the cop thing? You like a man in uniform, I can arrange that.” Mikey boasted boldly wriggling his brow arches at her. 

April's mouth fell open dumbfounded any words that made their way to her mouth became nothing more than a jumbled mess, she had no comeback her salvation came from Leo who walked over to his brother and administered a sharp fast slap to the back of Mikey's head. 

“Knock it off Mikey, you're embarrassing all of us,” Leo scolded without raising his voice to his youngest brother. 

An impish grin spread across Mikey's face when he held his hands up in defence stepping aside from April and his two brothers opting to move across the living area to stand beside Raph. His remark on dressing up had sparked a memory concerning his genius brother one which Donnie had hoped they'd all forgotten about. 

Mikey whispered into Raph's ear making a sly smirk spread across his face and soon enough the duos laughter sparked interest in the rest of the group that approached the living area.

‘What's so funny?” Donnie asked quizzically with a smile sitting down on a stool carefully placing the gift bag on the floor beside him.

“Ah, nothing. Talking about dressing up reminded me of something,” Mikey answered trying to stifle back involuntary giggles. He composed himself before speaking again to prefect the West Country accent that belonged to Rebeus Hagrid from Harry Potter. “Ya a wizard, Donnie!” Mikey exclaimed mimicking the character perfectly before he and Raph erupted into an explosion of laughter causing Donnie’s cheeks to flush pink with embarrassment wanting only to retreat into his shell. 

“Remember that, Donnie?” Mikey added only fuelling the images of flashbacks that coursed through Donnie's mind. “You used to love dressing up as Harry Potter, always taking the chore of sweeping up so you could run around with the broom and pretend to be at Quidditch!” 

Mikey's teasing only made Donnie blush even more until he was certain that the crimson hue which adored his cheeks matched that of Raph's do-rag. “Shut up Mikey!” Donnie snapped, “I was nine years old, and besides you had some pretty embarrassing childhood dilemmas too.” Donnie finished with a huff, part of him wanted to blurt out Mikey's previously embarrassing moments of his childhood past, there were so many to choose from. The other part of him wanted the subject to be over and go back to being forgotten about. 

Taking a seat next to Donnie, April smiled reaching out she gave the genius a sympathetic squeeze on the arm. “Pay no attention Donnie,” April chimed “I’ve done plenty of interviews at comic and cosplay conventions it's an awesome hobby and there's no need to feel embarrassed. Besides I used to love dressing up at Hermione for Halloween so you weren't the only fan as a kid.” April's kind words caused Donnie’s blush to lift and quickly silenced the giggles of Raph and Mikey.

Another broad smile stretched itself across Mikey's face catching Leo’s sharp eyes, he could see the cogs and wheels turning in his brothers head and knew that another crude and flirtatious comment was being processed in his mind; no doubt relating to Harry Potter. Making the wise decision to diffuse the situation and change the subject Leo suggested that they got to opening gifts which worked a treat.

Gathering their gifts together from underneath the Christmas tree the turtles presented April with their gifts first each of them eagerly awaiting her reaction hoping that she liked them.

Mikey had insisted that she open his first much to the annoyance of his brothers. Tearing open the wrapping paper that bound a small box April had already guessed it was jewellery. Lifting the lid of the wooden trinket box she settled her eyes onto a hand made necklace, the design was intricate and the effort which had gone into it was obvious. Various charms hung from the silver chain that represented her friendship with the turtles, a pizza slice, a skateboard, a turtle, the Japanese symbol for family, a test tube, sai, a katana, a camera and a love heart locket. Needing no prompting to open the locket she laughed dropping her head into her hands to find a picture of her on one side and him on the other. 

“Thanks, Mikey,” April wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug “it's amazing” 

“You're welcome Angel Cakes!” Mikey grinned hugging her back keeping her in his embrace for a few moments longer after she had let go. Taking the necklace from the trinket box she put it on and admired the charms once more before moving onto the next gift. The small box gave the impression it could also be jewellery, her studying of the gift trying to guess its contents made Donnie fidget with anticipation. 

“Merry Christmas, from Donnie,” April said with a smile reading off the gift tag before tearing at the gift wapping that presented another trinket box. 

Donnie could scarcely contain his excitement biting down onto his lip he stopped himself from blabbing out the secret before April had had chance to have a proper look at it. The smile on her face filled him with sweet relief, she liked it. The gift was a slim silver cuff bangle with a turquoise turtle charm in the centre.

“Donnie, it's beautiful. I love it,” April exclaimed taking it out from the box slipping it onto her wrist she opened her arms ready to hug the turtle who took April by surprise as he grabbed her wrist albeit gently. 

Placing her arm onto his lap he began to explain and demonstrate when the centre of the turtles shell was pressed it displayed a holographic image not unlike her watch or his wrist mounted projector. He'd used a more updated software than he'd originally used on her watch which allowed her to hack computers from a greater distance, had a greater memory and was water resistant. When the fore flippers of the turtle where pushed down the charm popped off from the bangle allowing it to be used as a USB stick by pulling off the head to reveal the connector. Lastly Donnie went onto explain how the bangle worked as a tracking device allowing his tech to locate her whereabouts within seconds. 

The more Donnie went on to explain the features of his gift to April the more impressed she seemed her eventual words simply being “wow”.

“And you guys say I'm creepy sometimes.” Mikey teased trying to aggravate Don further. “Donatello here is a full on stalker.” 

Mikey's comment gained a snigger from Raph and nothing more than a vexing sigh and eye roll from Leo. Donnie let the comment slide he was the most laid back out of the brothers and it was a real task for Mikey to wind him up enough to get him to bite. His outbursts were rarely as explosive and satisfying as Raph's leaving him to count on one hand the times Donnie had completely flipped out on him. Instead his head was left numb his brain filled with techno babble from Donnie who went onto explain how his tracking device worked exactly and how it was in April's best interest allowing them to locate her should she ever be in danger. Donnie’s smug grin from seeing Mikey's gormless face trying to process what he'd said disappeared he quickly began to feel guilty for using such terminology on purpose to get one over on him, feeling as though it wasn't fair on him. 

Giving Mikey a gentle shove with his shoulder was Donnie's way of apologising to his younger brother in the company of others, when Mikey delivered one back to Don he knew he could rest assured Mikey didn't hold anything against him. 

The final gift that April picked up was by far the largest, the carefully wrapped box was too big to sit comfortably on her lap without the risk of it falling off, setting it down on the table beside the couch April read the gift tag.

“To April, Happy Christmas have a fantastic day. From Leo and Raph.” April grinned her nose wrinkling up with excitement. “Awww, you guys did the joint thing. That's so sweet. How in the hell did you agree on it?” She questioned raising a brow looking at pair of them in disbelief.

“I think you’ll know it was a pretty easy choice for us to come to terms with when you see what it is." Leo answered being careful to not give anything away.

“Just open the damn thing!” Raph snapped growing bored of having to wait around and wanting his turn at opening his own gift.

Without further hesitation April began to tear away the paper, a label she was all too familiar with came out from hiding beneath it's festive wrapping. “Is this what I think it is?! Tell me it is!” April giggled her legs jiggling on the spot whilst her hands became more frantic turning the wrapping paper into confetti. 

“Oh…. My….. God!!” April boasted wrapping her arms around the gift hugging it to her body. “You guys got me a Nespresso machine!” Her words came through grinning teeth. “You have no idea how much I have been after one of these, I'm so tired of having to make a stop at the coffee shop every morning. Thanks guys.” 

Raph and Leo glanced over to each other exchanging a wink knowing they did good, they'd got the idea from Casey a couple of weeks back when he'd admitted to them that he was in the dog house with April after breaking her old coffee machine. Mikey of course took great pleasure out of the situation claiming that April loved coffee more than anything else and that the only logical explanation would be for April to dump him and that he should leave town. 

“Seriously guys,” April continued “these gifts are amazing, I seriously have the greatest friends I could ever ask for, family I should say.” Biting down on her lip April let her thoughts trail away for a moment falling silent she stirred concern amongst the brothers.

“You okay?” Leo asked his brow ridges furrowing he shot a glance to Donnie who was sat closest to April the purple clad turtle reached out placing his hand onto April's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Hey, April.” Don whispered trying to draw her attention back to them.

Her gaze didn't falter when she began to speak she looked to be lost in thought, a distant memory of some kind. “Remember when you got the keys to the city, Chief Vincent asked for your last names?” A sullen look fell on her face her gaze finally finding it’s way back into the room to meet the brothers.

“Aw, April, come on. There's no need to feel bad about that, you had no idea we were going to wind up like….. Well like this.” Leo chuckled gesturing to himself trying to lighten her mood. 

“I know, I know. You're right,” April answered “it's just well you're family.” April averted her gaze once more this time focusing it on the sleeve of her hoodie a knot began to contort itself in her stomach as she built up the courage to ask the question. “ So, how would you feel if you did have a surname? What if it was, O’Neil?. Like I said you're family so I guess you technically already are O’Neil’s, right?” 

Silence fell upon the group the only noise in the lair was the sonorous Christmas carols that had been quietly playing in the background.

“April,” Leo eventually spoke “I can't speak for the rest of my brothers because this is their choice, but having the O’Neil surname would be a great honour.” A wide smile formed on the eldest turtle’s face before bowing his head in respect to his friend.

“Me too,” Don chimed with a grin “I'd love to carry the surname of a family that not only has a scientific background but represents the true meaning of family, I mean if you hadn't have saved us all those years ago we wouldn't be here and we could never have been the family that we are today. I agree with Leo, you can count me in. I like the ring to Donatello O’Neil.” 

Mikey shuffled on the sushi roll he sat on contemplating for a moment his pause Making the knots in April's stomach tighten. “I'm happy with it too, so long as you don't start calling me brother or seeing me like that. Ya know I'm crazy about ya girl, don't go making it weird for me.” Mikey smirked leaning across Donnie to get closer to April only to huff and curse when his attempts were foiled by Don shoving him away. 

It was obvious that Raph would be the last to respond and give his verdict as to how he felt. Sat down his elbow rested on his knee whilst his leg twitched with agitation he looked away from the group the temple of his head rested on his clenched fist. By now April's stomach felt as though it were a trapeze artist the way it flipped and turned within her.

“Raph?” Leo asked with slight hesitation hoping if he did feel differently his pause was simply because he was trying to find the right words. 

Ever so discretely Raph wiped away a single tear with his thumb that pooled into his eye before it could escape him. “ Yeah, whatever,” he said with a huff shrugging his shoulders to give the effect he was indifferent to the subject. “Sounds good. Can we just carry on with what we were supposed to be doing, otherwise we’re going to be exchanging Easter Eggs next!”  
April took in a deep breath her stomach settling, clearing her throat of the lump that formed elated that her meagre family had grown by four more, all who was left now was Master Splinter who at this moment in time was away from the lair gathering together some supplies. The brothers couldn't help but nod in agreement with Raph overlooking his outburst, they knew him well enough to know that when he acted in such a way during an emotional debate it was his way of dealing with the feelings he didn't want to outwardly express.  
The slight smile that teased at April's knowing lips shown that deep down she was aware Raph was happier than he made out, that was good enough for her.

“Okay, I get it. I've kept you waiting long enough!” April beamed a smile at the brothers tuning her attention to the gift bag she pulled out the first gift which had be wrapped to perfection, care and detail paid to the edges ensuring the wrapping outlined the box perfectly. April didn't want to keep Raph waiting any longer, she could see the excitement bubbling within him when she dug into the bag to pull out what treasures it held for them. 

“Happy Christmas Raph.” April grinned passing over the gift only to have her fingertips burnt from the speed at which the gift was excitedly snatched from her hands. Paying no attention to April's handy work Raph began to rip open the gift adding more festive confetti to the living room floor. 

Raph looked at the plain cardboard box bemused for a moment before opening the top to peer inside. “No way!” Raph muttered his bottom jaw hanging open listlessly for a few moments until the initial shock sunk in. Plunging his hands into the box Raph stood to his feet letting it tumble to the floor in his hands he held the one thing he had hoped for each and every passing Christmas and birthday. They weren't just any boxing gloves, they were "The Boxing Gloves". The ones to rival Raph's collection, most of which were bust up from over use during anger management. Owning a pair of Winning Pro Boxing Gloves had been Raph's all time dream and it was pretty ironic that it was only this Christmas he'd come to terms with the fact that he might have to give up on the pipe dream and settle for his current collection. 

“You like them?” April grinned watching Raph open and unravel the the laces of the gloves and slide his hands inside knocking both knuckles together he threw his arm out taking a mock punch at Mikey nodding furiously with a wide satisfied grin on his face when his brother leapt and ducked out the way.

“They're perfect. I've always wanted a pair of these babies, but Jesus, April, how much did they cost? They ain't exactly cheap,” Raph took off one of the gloves running his hand over the other feeling the smooth high quality leather underneath his fingers. The aroma of the luxurious new gift was addictive, pressing his face into the glove Raph inhaled its fragrance the tantalising smell filling his nose.

“It doesn't matter Raph, the cost isn't important. Seeing you all happy is. You're family and you don't get enough credit for what you do for everyone. You guys more than anyone deserve luxuries for putting your necks on the line,” April answered combing her fingers through her tumbling locks of hair that got in the way of her face over her back.

Pulling out the next gift she handed it to Mikey and giggled seeing the excitement which fell upon the orange clad turtle who squirmed on his stool and eagerly began to rip open the gift. “Oh, girl! All my Christmases have come at once. You do love me.” Mikey chimed opening the boxed packaging of the Nintendo 3DS. “And it's in orange!” He boasted checking out the various games that April had bought to go with the console. Leaping up Mikey strode over to April opening his arms. “Give your favourite turtle some love Angel Cakes!” Without even giving April the choice to hug him or not Mikey wrapped his arms around her pulling her off the stool into a tight embrace from behind her legs dangling off the floor she laughed tentatively patting his arms which encapsulated her. Taking his opportunity Mikey planted a sloppy kiss onto April's cheek which received mixed reviews. Raph roared in laughter, Donnie started in shock and Leo shouted at Mikey telling him to knock it off again. April on the other hand was not the least bit impressed and when Mikey pulled away leaving a stringy web on saliva between his lips and her cheek her struggles to free herself from his embrace only became frenzied slaps on his biceps. 

“MIKEY!” April protested wiping her face with the sleeve of her hoodie once he had let her go. “Seriously,” she huffed wiping off the remaining drool along with her foundation. “That's not how to kiss a girl,” She said leaping away from him to stand beside Leo when he reached out to her suggesting that he get more practice. 

Convinced Mikey wasn't going to try and harass her a second time April sat down on her stool again and handed Leo his gift. Thanking April he opened the gift smiling graciously at her and sighed with relief seeing the iPod Nano and a $50 gift card for ITunes. “Thanks April, this is just what I needed especially after a certain someone broke my last one beyond repair that even Don couldn't fix.” Raising a brow ridge Leo shot a glower at Mikey who was much to busy to notice now that he busied himself with his new console trying to decide which game to play first. 

Donnie had managed to keep his cool throughout the turtles gift receiving remaining calm but now that his turn had come he became just as excited has he had been when he'd given April her gift. Whilst he had been waiting he'd gone through the possibilities as to what it could be and how likely it was to receive such a gift. It had been his gift that had been the heaviest, the one which had caused April to struggle whilst walking down the tunnels. Carefully lifting the delicate but hefty item from the gift bag she placed it into Donnie's outstretched arms.

The genius erupted into elated laughs, snorts and cheers tearing at the wrapping paper to find a brand new digital binocular microscope. “April, I don’t know how to thank you enough. This is amazing, it's perfect. The microscope I have right now is in need of a lot of repairs the iris diaphragm and sub stage condenser are faulty I've been meaning to fix it but now that I have this bad boy, I guess I can just stick my old one in storage.” Smiling once more Don carefully set the box down on the floor beside his feet he was itching to put it to use in his lab right away but was well aware darting off to his lab whilst they had company was anti social. Reaching out he pulled April into a tentative hug thanking her once more, after returning the hug April could see the agitation building within the turtle his fidgeting only getting worse the more his eyes darted from his gift then to his lab. 

“You want to use it now, don't you?” April asked with a grin knowing Don all too well.  
“I really, really want to!” He replied curling his fingers his combat pants whilst biting at his lower lip.  
“Go on,” April gestured towards his lab chuckling “if you don't go you're either going to piss yourself or pass out with excitement.” 

Donnie didn't need to hear anymore, picking up his gift thanking her one last time he made his quick return back to his lab in a matter of seconds and began immediately unboxing it. 

This fleeting disappearance was met with eye rolls from his three brothers who knew all too well the possibility of seeing Donnie outside of his lab again today except to eat would be pretty slim. April on the other hand couldn't have been happier at his eagerness to put it to use, she was glad to see him so enthusiastic about her gift to him. 

April was in fact very proud with herself she’d gotten every gift right for them, she'd done well and was happy to feel as though her relationship with them was only getting stronger. The gifts that she had gotten were amazing and only proved to her that guys knew her as well as she knew them. Each one of them meant so much to her, they were apart of her and her father and through them they carried his memory and legacy the good and the bad. April often found herself contemplating at times what she'd do if anything were to happen to them, they did do much for the city, they risked their lives expecting no thanks or rewards. These thoughts that plagued April's mind would drive her to tears, the only few family she had left being taken from her terrified her and so like many of her traumatic memories and sinister thoughts she pushed them to the back of her mind. 

The vibrations that April felt against her thigh caught her attention pulling her phone out from her pocket she read the text and told the brothers she'd need a rain check on dinner with them and would stop by later with Casey in the evening to join them for leftovers. Shoving her phone back into her pocket April let out a disgruntled sigh, the text had been from her old house mate, Taylor, she'd moved back home a few months ago. April had found some of her belongings in the attic whilst bringing down the Christmas decorations and text her weeks ago to come and pick them up, instead Taylor had chosen to leave it until today to come get them texting April to let her know she was stood outside their apartment block waiting to be let in. 

Saying her goodbyes April left the lair with Leo who'd offered to walk her out and help her get up top side with her new Nespresso machine. The pair walked in silence for a few moments which only became increasingly awkward and uncomfortable for April.

"Be careful out there April.” Leo eventually broke the silence although his vagueness was met with confusion on her part.

“Leo, this is New York I know how to handle myself. What are you talking about?” She asked seeing the darkened expression that etched itself across Leo’s face only filled April with more questions and concern. “Is this something to do with the Foot? Stockman?” She pried further into Leo's remark.

“Honestly I don't know.” he admitted “Yesterday we seen something. Something we couldn't explain. Donnie checked it out and his tech couldn't match it up to anything specific. All we know is that they aren't human, they're mutants of some kind, like us or so Donnie seems to think, so they must have some connection to Shredder.” Leo paused for a moment gathering together his thoughts. “Then again whilst we dealt with Krang when he attacked the Foot Clan members that attacked city civilians wound up getting their asses kicked and tied up left for the police to deal with. We didn't have anything to do with that and neither did the police, whoever it was left that message spray painted on the wall that the soldiers were left by, remember?” Leo stopped his eyes settling down onto April.

“The Japanese symbol for friend.” April recollected aloud watching Leo nod. “Maybe they are allies, did they not make contact when you seen them? Say anything, perhaps?” 

“No, nothing,” Leo sighed “as soon as we spotted them they took off, like Raph said if they have nothing to hide, why run away?”

“I can take a look at work, see if there's any reports that have been submitted and check through old files for some clues. Sometimes the answers we're looking for are right under our noses.” April smiled her mind casting itself back to the old video tapes and documents she'd kept of the turtles. 

“That'd be great April,” Leo smiled walking April the rest of the way through the tunnel and up to the top side he waved her off before disappearing below ground.

Making her way back to her apartment April quickened her pace casting a quick glance over her shoulder. "Get it together April,” she told herself trying to shake off the feeling she was being watched Leo's warning had made her jittery or so she thought.

A pair of cerulean eyes watched April from above the roof tops tracking her movements, observing her carefully, taking in every fine detail and aspect of her following her back home watching her enter her apartment and disappear inside with Taylor.


	3. Consequences

April was well aware that Taylor thought she was more than strange, she'd made that pretty clear the day she left calling April a psycho bitch and accused her of having an undiagnosed mental condition. Taylor had sniped she was sick of hearing April talk to her “imaginary friends”. Whenever she heard her talking she'd quite rudely burst into her room to see who it was with some lame arse excuse to her outburst, but as usual, nobody was ever there. April had used the excuse that she'd simply been talking on the phone many times, but Taylor wasn't stupid and the excuses only added insult to her already irked feelings over the subject. It had all started with the vigilantes who then somehow turned out to be her previous old pets. It sounded a little crazy but more than anything April was sure that Taylor was just jealous. Jealous of the fact that the vigilantes were real and the only person to seemingly know anything about them was her. Whenever Taylor had tried to pry information from April she'd simply deny all knowledge of ever having mentioned them being connected to her as a child. 

With all this in mind, April was still taken aback by the cold, hostile attitude she received from her former house mate, she didn't even get a hello it was more of a “fuck you” stare. Taylor folded her arms across her chest tucking her hands into the crooks of her elbows when the cold breeze nipped at her, she'd come out dressed for the weather: hat, gloves, scarf and a coat but the chill still permeated through her many layers. 

 

Taylor's attitude towards April only caused her to feel more awkward than she already did, sure they'd ended on bad terms but at least April had tried to put it behind her and move on from it, she'd been gracious enough to send Taylor a Christmas card although she knew better than to expect one back. Trying to stir up some conversation so she didn't feel as awkward April turned to Taylor smiling politely placing her Nespresso machine on the floor to open the door.. “Sorry, we might be here a while,” April tittered pulling out her keys from her coat pocket. “The door, it still sticks.” The more desperate April became to open the door and get this whole awkward situation over with the more she fumbled about with her hands until she dropped her keys on the floor. Bending down April quickly scooped up the keys her eyes glimpsing the aggravated foot tapping the ground before allowing her gaze trail up to peep at Taylor's glowering stare. 

“April, just hurry the fuck up; okay!” Taylor barked throwing her arms out in temper. “I want to get out of here at some point today.” The frown that knitted between her brows contorted even more accentuating her depleting patience. It was only when Taylor bit down on her lip that for a split second the young woman let her guard slip revealing just how terrified she was. 

“Is everything okay?” April asked apprehensively expecting another snide remark she turned her attention back to her task of attempting to beat the stubborn lock which refused to allow her inside unless she jiggled the key in a certain way, like a complex combination of some sorts. It was only when April lost her temper and began to knock into the door with her shoulder did the lock finally give in, swinging open causing her to almost loose her balance winding up a heap on the floor. It seemed as though the lock had got one over on her anyway when she felt the hot flush of pink douse her cheeks. Clearing her throat April picked up her Nespresso machine and headed inside taking care to hide her crimson hue from Taylor as well as the grimace that briefly etched her face from the dull ache that seared through her shoulder. 

“No everything isn't okay.” Taylor eventually answered after observing April shoulder bash her way back into the apartment block. Looking over both her shoulders before following April inside the blonde seemed on edge the fearful expression which had previously fleeted across her face was now a permanent fixation. Fear swelled within Taylor swallowing back what she could like bitter thick bile she followed her former hose mate up the spiralling staircase to the floor where April's apartment was. 

“Look Taylor, I'm as sorry as you are that you have to be here. I'll grab your stuff and you can be out of here pronto.” April replied tartly jogging up the staircase she rolled her aching shoulder trying to undo the painful knots which had built up inside her muscles. 

Taylor bit down onto her lip trying to hold back the temptation to snap back at her she didn't even live with her anymore and yet was still having to deal with her shit. Taylor slipped her hand into her coat pocket wrapping her fingers around the USB stick which she’d been given, the real reason as to why she was here to see April. She'd have been lying if she said she wasn't tempted to throw it at her and leave. The young woman inhaled a deep calming breath and continued her ascent up the staircase, although she wasn't being watched anymore she was being listened to and if she wanted to avoid some unpleasant consequences she needed to do exactly what had been asked of her. 

The rest of the journey up the flight of stairs was in silence causing the awkwardness to rear it's ugly head once more. The climb seemed to go on forever the only noise was their echoing footsteps on the tiled treads. Reaching the hallway April quickened her pace walking to her apartment and opening the door, turning to face Taylor she was about to tell her to wait outside she'd grab her stuff and hand it to her so she could be on her way. Taylor however had other ideas and invited herself into her apartment before April had a chance to say anything.

“Come on in.” April sneered closing the door behind her sliding the boxed Nespresso machine across the kitchen worktop, she looked at Taylor bemused by her behaviour. The unwelcome ex house mate sat herself down at the kitchen table it looked as though Taylor were getting herself comfy as if she planned on staying longer than April had anticipated and hoped. Taylor had always been a little odd herself, which was why April had found it so amusing when she'd been accused of being the strange one. During their time of living together April had grown used to Taylor's mood swings and tantrums when something didn't go her way, now that they had gone their separate ways and no longer lived together April had no time for such things and the longer Taylor sat at the table saying nothing the more she pressed April's buttons and ticked her off. 

“I thought you were just coming to get your stuff?” April asked leaning her back against the worktop keeping her tone as flat as possible so as not to give away how truly pissed off she was feeling and risk giving Taylor the satisfaction of knowing it. 

Surveying everything in the room with the exception of April, Taylor couldn't bring herself to look her directly in the eye. The same terrified expression befell on her face again. “I haven't come for my things,” pulling the USB stick out from her pocket she placed it on the table sliding it across to her. “God damn it April, why are you so ignorant to how your actions affect others, or do you just not fucking care?” Taylor's sudden harsh accusation caught April off guard who for a moment was left with a mixture of feelings, concern for her as it was now obvious to April that something was seriously worrying her former friend, and anger as to have she could accuse her of something that couldn't be anymore unfair and far from the truth. 

“What the hell are you talking about Taylor?” April snapped back pushing herself off the worktop walking over to the kitchen table to stand just a few feet away from her snatching up the USB stick into her tight clenched fist that shook with the coursing adrenaline. “ How can you even say that? Did you ever think about how I might have felt after all those shitty things you said to me when you packed up and left. The fact that you didn't even give me any warning you were leaving until the day you packed up your things? If I hadn't gotten the promotion in work a month before you left I'd have been out on my ass, there was no way I'd have been able to afford the rent on my old salary.” April averted her gaze from the woman taking in a deep breath she tried to calm herself she'd been in a great mood all morning especially after seeing the brothers and she wasn't about to let Taylor bring her down. 

As the anger began to recede within April her mind became clearer and less fogged by emotions she let them wash over her and decided to be the decent person in this heated conversation. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped, it's just we didn't exactly finish on a good note,” April shrugged pulling out a chair from underneath the table she sat herself down opposite Taylor. “Are you going to tell me what's going on? I might be able to fix it if it's something to do with me.” 

“I'm hoping you'll be able to do just that.” Taylor sighed pointing to the USB stick which April held, her mind wandered trying to find the right words which clumped up in her throat. After an audible swallow the words fell out of her mouth.

“They told me everything April, I know who they are, the vigilantes…. The turtles how they saved the city twice and how they're connected to you through your father’s work with Sacks..” Pausing for a moment Taylor gave April time to process what she'd said. 

“How do you know, who told you?” April asked still jarred by Taylor's remark her heart quickening its pace in her heaving chest. “Have you told anyone else?” 

“No, I've told nobody, do you really think anyone else would believe me if I told them?” Taylor bit back.

“Good,” April breathed a sigh of relief “it needs to stay that way. That's how they want it for now, they like to stay under the radar. Who told you? Is that why you're here?” April's inquest was met with the taste of iron from biting into her lip with worry the sharp pain making her wince and suck in air through her grated teeth. If they were in some kind of trouble she needed to tell them. “ Taylor please, if you know anything you have to tell me, those four brothers are heroes. If It weren't for them who knows what mess this city would be in.” 

Taylor chewed on her nails looking around the room until her gaze found April's. “I was approached by former Foot Clan members they're working against the Foot to bring them down, you’d think with that in mind they'd be a little more hospitable but they were anything but. They threatened me saying that if I didn't deliver this message to you then I'd only be aiding in the Foot Clan’s attempted resurgence and I'd be treated as an enemy and face such consequences. They wanted to approach you and give you the information personally but with your connection to the turtles they figured it wasn't such as good idea, Casey's connection with the police didn't help either so he was out of the question….. So their only other option was me.” April listened intently to every word that Taylor spoke each word pulled the bunched up knots in her stomach tighter and tighter until she started to feel nauseous. Before she'd left the lair Leo had heeded her a warning, what Taylor began to speak of were the very same creatures that the brothers had seen the previous night.

Taylor went on to explain these creatures had once been vigilantes too, discretely working against the Foot Clan as well as other gangs in the city that added to the crime rate. It was in fact this particular group which had fought the Foot Clan troops in the city during Krang's attack leaving them bound up and most of them unconscious for the police to pick up where they’d left off. However after Shredder’s disappearance the Foot Clan fell into disarray without him and Karai to lead them they were at a loss as to what to do next, wanting to continue Shredder’s plans they knew they required super soldiers like Bebop and Rocksteady. They'd approached these vigilantes offering to give them whatever they desired so long as they became loyal to the Foot Clan and dedicated their work to supporting them in any way necessary. After giving it some thought the vigilante group had been persuaded to switch sides and offer their utmost loyalty to the Foot Clan. 

“On this USB stick is all the information they were able to download before they went awol from the Foot, it details who and what they are, April," Taylor paused trying to find the right words. "They need to be stopped before they do some serious damage, I'm sure you know your friends are up to the job. Hearing about these vigilante turtles was strange enough I thought it was some practical joke on my part until I found out how deadly serious they were…… But this is on a completely different level, I'm still not entirely sure whether I can fully believe it or not. They're from another time, their creation was by accident thousands of years ago.” Standing up from the chair brushing the creases out from her coat Taylor left the kitchen table making her way to her old bedroom. “ You need to see it for yourself to believe it.” After taking the opportunity to gather the belongings she'd left behind Taylor left the apartment seeing herself out without so much as a goodbye, leaving their relationship frostier than the weather outside. April sat at the table a haze descending on her eyes whilst she tried to process what Taylor had told her, could it really be true? Had Taylor really been given restricted Foot Clan information regarding new recruits, wasting no more time April withdrew her mind out from the mist of confusion that was clouding her brain and began working on trying to piece together what information she could and make some sense of it all. 

Opening up her laptop she inserted the USB stick and began to read through the classified intel it held. Taylor hadn't been kidding what April read sounded like something from a sci-fi movie and this was coming from someone who on a daily basis would frequently find herself in the company of mutated turtles. The more April read the more her heart began to sink, her stomach churned, her icy cold and clammy hands frantically scrolled further down the classified document . Their agenda tasked them to find the brothers and build up a so called alliance with them gain their trust and friendship and give them no reason to suspect that they would otherwise be an enemy. Once the brothers trusted them and accepted them into their group they’d give the signal, the Foot Clan would attack and the undercover super soldiers would attack and help bring down the brothers. 

April scrolled back up to the part she'd had a hard time getting her head around, she read it again and again re-reading the same section a dozen times, it wasn't that she didn't believe what she read oddly enough she believed every word of it. What she couldn't believe was that she was actually familiar with these creatures back from when she was a child after snooping around various other lab stations whilst her father worked she looked for other interesting stories like all great aspiring reporters do. Sneaking into one room, April came across something which looked like a large mass of frozen excavated earth. Within the frozen ground were creatures from another era perfectly preserved so perfect in fact they looked as though they’d be trapped within their icy fortress only moments ago judging by the visible parts of the creatures that were exposed from the frozen soil which was slowly being to melt away. 

After finding her in the lab April's farther had explained to her what the creatures were and that the alien mutagen which they'd been using to experiment on the brothers and Splinter had in fact been found in the permafrost along with them. The company was hoping that with enough patience they'd be able to retrieve the creatures from the ice after allowing it to melt away and then attempt to successfully clone them. They were Smilodon Fatalis otherwise known as the Saber-Toothed Cat. The intel which April had contained everything she needed to know with the exception of photographic evidence, April couldn't even begin to imagine what these mutated Sabers would look like, not to mention what they'd be capable of. 

Swallowing past the hard dry and burning lump in her throat, April sank her teeth back into her lips again hissing when the sharp pain coursed through her mouth once more she ran her tongue over the painful traumatised area lapping up the blood before it could stain her teeth. The brothers needed to know about this and they needed to know now, they'd already seen Sabers once already which could only mean that they were devising a plan in which to get close to them and act as their allies. 

Hitting the send button April forwarded the files onto Donnie, soon enough the brothers would know that the Foot Clan had hired another group with an ulterior motive and the brothers would be one step ahead of the game. April's head sank into the palms of her hands it seemed as through stress and drama followed her everywhere, the thought of loosing what she considered her family filled her with a dire chill that made her blood run cold. 

Looking at the bottom of the right hand screen of the laptop April noted the time and knew it wouldn't be long before Casey got back off work. They'd originally planned to just crash at her place but she was sure he wouldn't mind a change in plans having dinner with the brothers instead. Besides Casey and Raph had grown pretty close and she knew the pair would be glad to see one another, not to mention they'd all have lot to discuss regarding the recent developments. 

Leaving her laptop and putting her phone on charge April headed to the bathroom for a shower hoping to wash away the stresses of work and the new threat that loomed plaguing her mind with somber thoughts of what they may have planned. The warm water hit April chasing away the cold chill that clung to her, the apprehension that had built within her began to diminish and the tight knots in her stomach began to unravel the warm streams of water rolling over them and untangling them. Giving herself a pep talk she made herself feel somewhat better about the predicament. The brothers were used to threats like these it was what they were trained for, they'd fought worse things and they'd go to fight even more worse things, they'd come out in top like they always did. They could handle this.

Feeling refreshed April walked into the lounge donning a burgundy off the shoulder jumper and black knitted leggings. The flashing of her phone caught her attention alerting her that she had a notification, she'd just missed Donnie's call. “Shit.” Unplugging her phone from the charger her finger over the redial button ready to call him back, April jumped when the phone began to vibrate in her hand catching her off guard her corded muscles tensed in her back keeping her rigid. A sigh of relief rushed down April's ear when she took the call.

“April there you are, you give us information like this and then don't answer when we try to call you.” Donnie lectured on the other end. 

A soft chuckle escaped April's lip, Donnie's growing concern making her smile. “I'm sorry, I was taking a shower Donnie. Jeez.” She answered back tartly before sighing and rolling her eyes hearing Mikey's muffled voice in the background she couldn't quite make out what he'd said but she knew it was something to do with her being nude only moments ago,

“Knock it off Mikey!” Donnie's vehement snap at his brother stunned April her pacing around the lounge came to a sudden halt it wasn't often Donnie got so agitated and she knew the info that she'd sent to him must have gotten under his shell.

“April, you're at apartment still, right?” Donnie asked. April could hear the clicks and beeps of Donnie's tech seeing the ornate silver turtle that adorned her bangle flash with a purple hue she knew he was tracking her coordinates for his own piece of mind. 

“Yeah of course I am. I’m waiting for Casey.” April answered her brows furrowing. “What's going on?” 

“Listen, April.” Leo’s austere voice instantly grabbed April's attention. “We're going to come to you and wait with you at least until Casey gets back just as a precaution, then we’re going to track down these over grown alley cats and put a stop to them before they cause any trouble. Sorry April I just don't want to take any chances with guys like these running around who knows what they might be planning next, our main priority is to make sure you're safe. I think it would be stupid of them to try and harm you to get to us when they already have a plan set in motion, but like I said I'm taking no chances. Lock your windows and stay on the line until we get there.” Leo ordered his padding footsteps grew quieter and quieter until they disappeared completely letting April know that he had no intention in staying to listen to her protests if she had any at all.

“Okay April, you heard him.” Donnie's voice returned “We’re making our way to you now, the windows are they all locked?” 

“Yeah,” April pinched the bridge of her nose feeling the return of her headache,“shit, the kitchen window!” April jogged to the open window stretching out across the windowsill the cold bitter wind nipped at her face and threatened to ice over her damp hair, grabbing hold of the handle April slammed the window shut and let out a sigh of relief.

“Everything okay?” Donnie asked 

“I'm fine, everything is fine.” April answered looking out of the window she waited for the brothers to arrive. The glow from the table lamp reflected in the glass as did April's reflection whilst she looked out at the dark monotone sky. A shadowy figure drifted into view moving with a fluid and graceful like poise until it stopped and lingered, the shadowed figure juxtaposed against the white glow of table lamp. What the hell was it? April squinted her eyes trying to focus on the figure outside. Eyes widening and pupils dilating almost filling up her blue irises, her pounding heart forced to break free from her rib cage and her breaths became a fury of hyperventilating pants.

“April…….” Donnie called out becoming more and more riveted by the panic that set in when all he could hear was April's frenzied gasps for air. 

The shadowed figured moved again this time stalking her from the lounge making its way to her closing the space between them. Beneath the cloak a clawed hand appeared the glow of the table lamp illuminating blood soaked palms, scarlet droplets trickled down to the tapering points drizzling onto the wooden floor of the lounge. 

April froze staring at her undoer that edged closer towards her moving with such grace and elegance of both a finely trained ninja and predator. The trespasser’s steps were silent cloak hiding long legs beneath it. The frenzied shouts of the brothers coming from her phone were fuzzy to begin with as if she were underwater, but soon enough April's survival instincts kicked in driving her to fight against the swell of fear that consumed her. "April," the voice was feminine, grating and held an ominous hoarse tone to it. The brothers shouts became louder more frantic their response being answered when April's shrill scream amalgamated with their desperate pleas to explain what was going on. The sound of April's fleeting steps flooded the receiver at the brothers end the slam of the bathroom door and the frantic fumbling of fingers trying desperately to lock herself in. Then came the hammering on the door, the shattering of glass as the bathroom was infiltrated through the window; the line disconnected leaving the hum of the dial tone left filling the brother's ears.


End file.
